


Slow Seduction

by viviegirl05



Category: Legends of Tomorrow, The Flash
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviegirl05/pseuds/viviegirl05
Summary: Picks up where "Best Laid Plans" by Sandrine Shaw left off.Smutty smut smut, don't like, don't read!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Best Laid Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405337) by [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw). 



Len wiped the self-satisfied smile off of Barry’s face with a kiss. Barry was probably expecting something fierce, a battle for dominance, like their actual battles on the streets of Central City. Instead, Len blew him away with a sickeningly sweet kiss that took both of their breaths away. Barry pulled away with a gasp.

“Wow,” he whispered.

Len smirked as he turned, taking Barry by the hand and leading him to his bunk. Once inside, Len ordered Gideon to lock the door as he flipped on the lights, then he pressed Barry against the door exactly how they had been standing in the hall, one of Len’s legs pressed between Barry’s against his straining erection.

“I know you like to do things fast, but we’re doing things my way tonight. That means we’re gonna go nice. And. Slow.” Len punctuated the last three words with soft kisses to each of Barry’s cheeks in turn, then his lips, where he lingered at the soft feel of Barry’s lips against his own before he pulled away to delicately brush their noses a few times in an Eskimo kiss.

Barry let out a shaky exhale as he nodded, wrapping his arms around Len’s shoulders and gently pulling him into another kiss. The kiss was slow, languid, as they slanted their mouths against one another, searching for the perfect angle.

Barry allowed Len to set the pace, only deepening the kiss when Len brushed his tongue over Barry’s bottom lip. He instantly opened up to suck Len’s tongue in, suddenly greedy for a taste of him.

“Ah, ah,” Len tutted, pulling back slightly with a small smile, “like I said, we’re gonna take this nice and slow.”

Barry groaned, tilting his head back against the wall, obviously frustrated with the sluggish pace. Len chuckled before diving back in to suck Barry’s bottom lip, nibbling it slightly before once again dipping his tongue into the speedster’s mouth.

Barry behaved himself this time, allowing Len to explore his mouth at a snail’s pace, keeping his impatience in check. When air became a necessity, Len pulled back and trailed a series of delicate little nips and kisses across Barry’s jaw to his ear, where he sucked the lobe into his mouth.

Barry gasped, clutching Len tighter and angling his head for easier access. Len smirked at his eagerness, sliding his parka down his arms to hang on the hook next to the door as he slowly kissed down Barry’s neck, the underside of his jaw, then to his other ear where he once again sucked the lobe into his mouth, gently nibbling it as he pulled away.

“Let’s get you out of this suit, shall we?”

“Yes…” Barry breathed. Apparently his neck and ears were very sensitive. Len filed that information away for later use, focusing instead on drawing down the zipper on the Flash suit. One. Inch. At. A. Time.

Barry let out another groan of frustration at how long Len was taking. Len chuckled. “Don’t get impatient yet, love. We’ve got the whole night ahead of us.”

Barry groaned louder, “God, Len, please…go faster…just get the zipper down at least.”

Len considered it. The zipper was only down to the bottom of the Flash emblem. He could speed up the rest of the zipper. He pulled the zipper down the rest of the way, much to Barry’s relief, reaching in to explore Barry’s chest and abs with slow, tender stokes.

Len gently brushed his fingertips over Barry’s nipples and Barry stifled a cry. Len repeated the motion, which earned him a moan. Barry’s nipples were surprisingly sensitive. Len delicately pinched the pebbled buds between his thumbs and index fingers and pulled. Barry arched his back, pressing a fist to his mouth in an attempt to stifle his cry.

“No, don’t hold back. I want to hear you,” Len said softly.

“But…your team…they’ll hear…” Barry stuttered out.

“The rooms are soundproof. They won’t hear a thing.” Len had no idea whether that was true or not, but he didn’t really care. He planned to take Barry apart piece by piece, and he didn’t want him holding back for anything.

This time when Len pulled on Barry’s nipples, he added a small twist. Barry cried out loudly this time, letting go of his inhibitions as instructed, pressings his palms flat against the door on either side of his hips.

“Good boy,” Len praised. Barry blushed.

‘Cute,’ Len thought. He gently scrapped his nails over Barry’s nipples before sliding his hands up to the speedster’s shoulders, gently pushing the jacket of the Flash suit off Barry’s shoulders and down his arms, trailing his fingers over every inch of skin that was revealed as Barry moaned softly at the sensation. When the jacket finally fell to the floor, Len took a step back, admiring Barry’s powerful, lean body. His chiseled abs, his pale skin smattered with freckles and moles, his smooth chest completely free of hair. He was delicious.

Len couldn’t resist leaning in for a taste. He bent his head to gently lick the center of Barry’s chest, at which Barry’s breath hitched. Swirling his tongue around in mindless patterns, Len slowly made his way to Barry’s left nipple. He flicked his tongue over the sensitive skin and reveled at Barry’s whimper.

Len wrapped his lips around the puckered bud and gave a sharp suck, catching Barry off guard. Barry cried out, slamming his fist against the door. Len smiled around his nipple and reached up to pinch the other between two fingers, delicately pinching and twisting in time with his sucking and licking, occasionally switching back and forth.

When Barry’s nipples were cherry red and almost painfully sensitive, Len finally released them, trailing his hands down to Barry’s waistband.

“Len…” Barry half whimpered, half moaned. “Len, please…touch me…”

“In due time, darling, in due time.”

Barry whimpered, tilting his head back, eyes shut, biting his lower lip in need, both hands fisted against the door behind him. Len smiled at the truly gorgeous sight Barry made, roving his figure with his eyes before finally lowering the zipper of Barry’s pants. Barry let out another whimper at the blessed relief on his straining erection.

“No underwear, Barry? Aren’t you just full of surprises,” Len murmured.

“I tried…it bunches weird…more comfortable this way anyway…”

Len wrapped his fingers loosely around Barry’s leaking member, giving it a few, slow, experimental tugs. Barry outright groaned, eyes opening to gaze at Len pleadingly.

“Please, Len…please…” Len said nothing, but smiled, slowly sinking to his knees as he pulled Barry’s pants down. Once they were at his ankles, Len guided Barry to lift one foot, and then the other, removing his boots and pants, leaving Barry totally, gloriously, naked.

“God you’re beautiful,” Len breathed. And it was true. Barry was gorgeous. Pale, freckled skin, chest flushed red and heaving as he panted, cock straining, flushed an angry red, almost purple at the head, pre-cum leaking steadily down its length.

Len once again couldn’t resist taking a taste of Barry’s skin as he leaned in and gently ran his tongue up the length of Barry’s cock, lapping up the pre-cum before softly sucking the head into his mouth. Barry cried out, ending in a whimper. Len bobbed his head a three times before pulling back, giving a few kitten licks to the head to gather as much pre-cum on his tongue as possible, savoring the taste, before rising to his feet once more, giving Barry’s thigh a small pat on the way.

“Onto the bed now,” he said. Barry was there before Len even finished the sentence. Len chuckled. Barry’s impatience was amusing, really, considering Len had warned him- twice- that they would be taking things slow.

Len pushed the sleeves of his sweater up to his elbows as he strode over to the bed at a much more reasonable pace.

“So, Scarlet, tell me, what’s your refractory period like, hm? Is it as fast as everything else about you?”

“It’s practically non-existent,” Barry said, licking his lips as he tracked Lens every move.

“Good. That’s good,” Len smirked. This could be fun.

For starters, Len decided, he would make Barry come while Len himself was still fully clothed. He could reward each orgasm with a removed article of clothing. Kicking off his shoes Len mentally calculated how many that would be. Sweater, pants, underwear, socks. Socks he could count as one item, but that still left four articles before Len would fuck him. Len nodded, plan in place as he climbed onto the bed and knelt between Barry’s spread legs.

Len ran his eyes over Barry appraisingly, making Barry blush at the attention before Len reached up to pinch Barry’s nipples tightly. Barry cried out, fisting the sheets on either side of him, arching into the touch, but that’s all Len did, just pinched and held him there. Barry whimpered, biting his lip as he looked up at Len with confused eyes.

“Here’s how this is going to go,” Len started, “I’m going to remove one article of clothing for each orgasm you have, and then and _only_ then will I fuck you. Do you understand?” Barry nodded, eyes tearing up slightly from the pain/pleasure radiating from his nipples.

“Yes. Yes, Len, please- gah!”

“Make as much noise as you want, I want to hear you fall apart, want to hear my name on those pretty lips when you come.”

“Yes, Yes, Len…” Len tugged on Barry’s nipples before finally releasing them, pleased when Barry whimpered.

Len trailed his fingers down Barry’s abs, tracing the ridges gently, then slid his hands over his hips and down his thighs, spreading his legs just a little wider. Barry gasped. Len smirked, reaching for Barry’s cock, fisting it tenderly in one hand, as his other hand fondled Barry’s balls.

“Hnng, oh God…”

Len started to stroke, setting what must have been for Barry an agonizingly slow pace. Barry cried out, thrusting up into Lens hand. After a dozen strokes, Len tightened his hand. A dozen more stokes and he upped the speed a bit.

He alternated every dozen strokes, tightening his hand and speeding up. After six dozen stokes, Barry came, crying out loudly, arching up, thrusting desperately into Len’s hand, semen spurting over his chest and stomach. It was glorious.

Len admired the view for a moment before he leaned down and began lapping up Barry’s come, savoring the heady taste.

Finishing his little snack, Len sat up, taking in Barry’s thoroughly fucked-out appearance. Eye’s dark, skin flushed, slight sheen of sweat covering him, chest glistening from where Len had licked up his come. Magnificent.

“Len…please…you said-“

“I know, Scarlet,” Len said, reaching down and removing his socks delicately. Barry let his head drop back to the pillow with a groan, realizing how long it was going to be before Len fucked him. Len smiled, taking Barry in hand again and stroking him to hardness once more.

It didn’t take long, hardly half a dozen strokes and he was fully hard again. Barry hadn’t been kidding about his non-existent refractory period. Grinning impishly, Len lay down on his stomach, getting comfortable before he sucked the head of Barry’s cock into his mouth, tracing the slit with his tongue, lapping up the pre-cum already forming there.

Barry moaned. Len gave a sharp suck before releasing the head of Barry’s member so he could press sloppy kisses down the length of it until he reached his balls, gently sucking first one, and then the other into his mouth, rubbing his tongue over each in turn. Barry gasped and arched up into Len’s mouth.

Len licked up the bottom of Barry’s cock and tapped the head against his tongue once before sucking him in again, all the way to the base this time. Len breathed through his nose as he deep-throated Barry’s hot length, swallowing once and delighting in Barry’s shout of pleasure.

Len began bobbing up and down Barry’s cock, occasionally going down to the root again and swallowing around him. Barry’s moans got louder the longer Len kept at it, and after four dozen stokes, Barry came again.

Len swallowed it all down, looking up at Barry in the afterglow of his second orgasm. He was flushed, gleaming with sweat, hair a wild mess, panting greedily, eyes somewhat hazy. Perfect. Barry should always look like this, Len decided.

Len removed his sweater and waited until Barry had caught his breath before reaching for his cock again. It only took four stokes this time for Barry to get fully hard. It seemed that he got increasingly sensitive and his refractory period got exponentially shorter with each orgasm. Len could hardly wait to see how short he could get that gap to be.

With his free hand, Len reached out and grabbed the lube off the nightstand. Barry caught sight of what he was doing and groaned.

“ _Yessss…fuck me…_ ”

Len chuckled, twisting his lips into something halfway between a smirk and a fond smile.

”Not yet, sweetheart, we still have two more orgasms to go before I’m fully naked, and _then_ I’ll fuck you.”

Barry groaned again, arching back and spreading his legs further at the prospect. Len coated three fingers generously with lube and settled back between Barry’s legs, gazing up over Barry’s toned stomach at his flushed, lustful expression. Len bit his lip to suppress his own groan, shifting slightly, trying to relieve some of the pressure on his own straining erection. It wouldn’t be long now, just two more orgasms to go, halfway there, and then Len could fuck him. Len could wait that long.

Just as Len pressed a finger to Barry’s puckered hole, he swirled his tongue over the head of Barry’s cock.

“Fuck!” Barry cried.

Len circled his finger once before sliding it into Barry’s tight heat. He sucked down Barry’s throbbing member, bobbing his head in time with the thrusting of his finger. He pulled off for a moment when he slid in a second finger, wanting to see Barry’s face.

The kid’s eyes were screwed shut, expression twisted, mouth hanging open in a silent scream of pleasure, hands gripping the sheets so tight they looked like they might tear. As Len increased the pace of his thrusting, Barry released his death grip on the sheets in favor of grabbing the backs of his thighs and pulling them up, giving Len better access to his ass. Barry cried out at the sweetened angle of Len’s thrusting fingers.

“Oh God! Fuck! Yes!” Barry was thrashing his head back and forth on the pillow.

Len leaned down and swallowed Barry’s cock to the base once again and hummed. The vibrations sent Barry over the edge and he screamed, coming down Len’s throat in thick spurts.

Len pulled back somewhat and sucked greedily on Barry’s head, wanting to savor every last drop of come Barry gave him, never slowing down or stopping the thrusting of his fingers. When Barry finally stopped coming and his body went lax, Len slipped a third finger into him. Barry moaned and a few thrusts later he was hard yet again. Len grinned, loving how responsive Barry was and how seemingly limitless his libido was.

Len crooked his fingers slightly and suddenly Barry shouted, arching onto Len’s fingers as Len hit his prostate. Len made sure to his that spot dead on every time after that, Barry choking out cries with each thrust, Len lapping it up, loving how wound up Barry was, completely lost in his pleasure, seemingly unaware of anything around him as his eyes rolled up in his head.

Len pressed hard on Barry’s prostate as he enveloped the head of Barry’s cock again and it was all over. Barry screamed, bucking wildly as he came. Len once again sucked down every drop before pulling away. He idly noticed Barry’s glazed, thoroughly fucked-out look as he shucked his pants and briefs, reaching for a condom and lubing himself up.

“Not going to fall asleep on me there, are you Red?”

“Hmmm…”

“Don’t tell me you’re not up for another round,” Len grinned, “now that I’m finally going to fuck you.”

That seemed to catch the speedster’s attention. Barry looked down at Len with a wicked grin as he pulled his thighs to his chest, presenting his ass for Len’s viewing pleasure.

“Hell yes, I’m up for another round,” he said.

“Good,” Len grunted, he quickly lined himself up and thrust into Barry in one swift movement.

They both groaned as Len paused, waiting for Barry to adjust. Soon enough Barry rocked his hips against Len, signaling that he was ready. Len grinned down at Barry, who grinned in return, as Len slowly pulled out, then slowly pushed back in.

“God…” Barry panted.

“Not God,” Len grit his teeth, “just me.”

Barry let out a breathy laugh. “Len…”

“Now you’re getting it.”

Len continued at his painfully slow pace for a while, and when he just couldn’t take it anymore he finally started to speed up. He quickly built up his pace until he was slamming into Barry, grunting in time with Barry’s keening.

They came simultaneously, screaming their pleasure to the room. When they finally came down from their highs, Len gingerly eased himself out of Barry’s ass and disposed of the condom, grabbing a few tissues to wipe away Barry’s come.

He flipped off the lights and maneuvered Barry until they were spooning and pulled the blankets up over them. Barry was out, exhausted from having come so many times. Len pressed a kiss to his hair as he settled in to sleep himself. No way would this be a one-time thing; when they got back to Central, Len was definitely asking Barry out to dinner. He grinned, already starting to plan as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
